Scrifice
by Keriaku
Summary: (Based on game, but with different names, somewhat different story)


Hi everyone, this is my first story, I hope it's not too horrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fatel Frame or any of the characters portrayed in it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is is wrong to find depressing things interesting?

-Keriaku (Me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sacrifice

"I hope he's alright..." The black-haired girl thought; think about her brother, as she walked up the old stone steps of Shibito Mansion. She hesitated in front of the large wooden doors.

Keri was a 14 year old girl. She had long black hair with soft blue eyes. Keri loved her brother and parents, but since she was very shy and didn't have any friends, so she heavily relied on her brother, Rick. Now, Rick had gone into the Shibito Mansion. His reason for doing this was that the mansion was supposed to have held a cult that did gruesome rituals there. Rick, wanting to be a P.I., went to investigate the mansion. The 16 year old boy had now been in the mansion for 3 days, and only armed with a flashlight, and first-aid kit, Keri was going in there to rescue her brother, who she loved dearly.

Inside the mansion, Keri found herself surrounded by old abandoned things. The furniture was old, broken and turned over. Keri looked at the walls as she walked down the long, narrow hallway.

"What?!?" Keri yelled in surprise. They're blood soaked!" But before the girl noticed this, she noticed that there were bloody ropes hanging from the roof of the hallway. Keri listened as she sat on the first step of the stairway leading to the second floor.

"I wonder where Rick is..." Just as the last word escaped the teen-aged girl's mouth, the girl started to hear, almost inaudible whispers.

"Why are you here?"

"Death is coming."

"His death is coming, unless the proper sacrifice is made."

"Help Me!"

This was all being said by unknown people at the same time, finally to scared to stay, Keri ran up the stairs to the second floor. As Keri took her first step on the second floor, she heard a high-pitched scream that ripped through the thick silence.

"Why are you doing this? Keri could hear a woman's voice, somewhere in the distance.

"Kirie, has failed the Shrine Maiden's Ritual and my own Blind Mask Ritual has failed, wouldn't you rather die now, before 'it' is released and we are all kept here to live in an eternal nightmare.

"My poor daughter, Kirie, her death was in vain..." More screams could be heard, then insane laughter and the thump of two bodies falling to the floor. Keri could see blood flowing freely, on the ground, from under the door of the room ahead of her.

After gathering up her courage and waiting for the blood flow to stop, Keri entered the room.

"Hey..." There was nothing there...

"Hey...!" No dead bodies, no blood...

"Hey!!" Keri turned around.

"Why is the room so hot?" Keri thought to herself. "Can't breath!" Keri was suffocating, as she falls to her knees. "What's happening?" Was the last thing she thought as she blacked out.

The scared girl woke up to your brother's face, in her own home.

"Hey, you're awake! We were waiting for you, come on." Rick ran ahead.

"Huh?" Was he carrying something on his back? Something long and sharp? No, Keri got out of her soft and comfy bed, to follow her rushed brother. As she started to run after her brother, she couldn't focus on anything, was there a noise? No, she had to continue following her brother. Then she reached where she was going, the Living Room. The room was a disaster. The barely recognizable couch was at the other end of the room, slashed to shreds, as if by a sword, covered in blood, like there was some sort of struggle.

But then it hit her... Her loved parents were dead, staring at her from the middle of the room. Before this could sink in, Rick stepped out of the shadows, carrying a bloody sword as he started to speak.

In a low, eerie voice, unlike his normal one Rick began to say, "What's wrong Keri? I'm right here to protect you..." That was when her parent's bodies began to stand and started to advance on her. Once they got a hold of her, Rick again began to speak again, "No one is leaving here until 'it' is appeased." That was when the two corpses began to rip off Keri's skin... This was when you were supposed to wake up from a dream, right? But it didn't happen. Keri felt every unbearable second of having the people you love most, kill you in a horrible zombie-like fashion for what felt like hours, and when she began to hope for death, to hope it would all end, it didn't come. Until finally,

"Meet me in the Alter; we will talk about your brother's life then."

Once the poor girl found herself back in the horrible, Shibito Mansion, and after dwelling no what had just happened to her, Keri couldn't take it, she broke down and cried. She didn't know how long she was there, weeping, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself together. Then she realized, if she was going to save her brother from all this madness, she would have to go the Alter. This was when she noticed her flashlight on the floor, broken. The only reason she could see here was the moonlight coming from the sealed-shut window on the wall. This would only make her trip to the Alter worse.

"I guess I'll start here, on the second floor... I have no clue where this alter is..."

"To save... eternal sacrifice..." By now, Keri had given up even wondering where these whispers were coming from, or what they meant. As the scared girl walked through the second floor, room by room, she could hear a horrifying conversation between a girl and her mother, the mother seemed to be the same person who died in the room before the horrible dream... but she supposedly died... This conversation was taking place, conveniently, always just out of sight.

"Kirie."

"Yes, mommy...?

"It's time for the Shrine Maiden ritual."

"It's finally time?"

"Yes..."

The sound of ropes being tied could be heard, then the sound of a wooden machine working.

"AAHHHHH! Help Me! Mommy! Anyone, save me!

"...I'm sorry..." One more scream could be heard from the small girl, Kirie, to make the pain stop, until it was deadly silent...

"Take the ropes; hang them in the ritual hallway. Let's hope this will satisfy 'it'." A man's voice could be heard telling these orders.

Keri continued, she knew the mansion was just trying to get her to give up, and join these lost and tormented souls. That was when the 14 year-old girl reached the main floor to continue her search.

"The only way... horrible..." Keri headed straight for the only place she hadn't been yet, the basement.

"This is the only way, now that the Shrine Maiden failed."

"The mask is ready sir; it has been covered in the failed shrine maiden's blood."

"Excellent, bring it here, quickly now, we all want this madness to end." Keri was seriously beginning to doubt if her brother was even here, or if he had already given up, lost here forever.

There she was, at the forsaken alter, it was a small room lit by many candles. On the opposite wall, written in blood were things like, "Eternally lost." and "The permanent sacrifice."

"You have finall—"

"Where is he!?" Where is my brother?"

"Ah, straight to the point then, do you... truly love him?

"Oh course I do, I would do anything for him."

"Would you willing sacrifice yourself on his behalf?"

"Yes, anything, please..." This was when tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Do you know why this mansion is in so much chaos? The reason is 'it'. 'It' is an unnamed place, right under your very feet that is made up of everything wrong and horrible. This cult, the Shibito Cult, has done many rituals over the years to keep the pit at bay, the Shrine Maiden ritual, and the Blind Mask ritual." The man removed the hood of his cloak that covered his face, "This is the result of the Blind Mask ritual." His whole head was covered in old, blood soaked bandages, he appeared to be blind. Now to appease this unnamed pit of darkness, our last option is... The Sacrifice, this will result in everyone being freed form this darkness, including your brother."

"I'll do it."

"The ritual will also result in you never existing, and your brother forgetting you completely.

"Keri...! Keri! Where are you?" Rick burst into the small room. Keri looked back at her brother...

"Goodbye, brother..." Keri took the knife that the hooded figure handed to her, and she suddenly knew what she needed to do... She slit both of her wrists, watching the blood flow down he hands, staining her forever,

"Now take the memory of the one you love most, and destroy it!" Everything was going blurry, fading away. Keri was no longer in the alter, but surrounded by darkness. Her memory of Rick, appeared in front of her. She took the knife and drove it through Rick's heart, watching him bleed. Then the soulless bodies of those who have also done The Sacrifice appeared, calling her to the fire of darkness, Keri willingly walked in, feeling in body burn up, but by now she could feel no pain. Keri could feel herself lift from the dieing body. She felt her very being, her soul, move away into the darkness and then there was nothing left except her soulless body in a pool of darkness.

"Life isn't over until the soul is dead, that was the real sacrifice."

---------------------------------------

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this, please review!

(P.S. I think I might rewrite this story to make it better, because I found a few parts to drag a bit, and that other parts were a bit useless, I might make it longer. What do you think?)

Thanks everyone!


End file.
